Five Times Ahsoka Tano Had to Wake Up Anakin Skywalker
by katierosefun
Summary: . . .and that one time when Anakin had to wake up a rather tired Ahsoka Tano. sleepy!Skyguy and sleepy!Snips
1. You Have Little Faith

**Hello, everyone! Katierosefun here! I know that it's been SUPER long since I've lasted updated ANY of my stories or uploaded ANY stories that I may have promised you readers. For those of you who are STILL waiting for a sequel to 'Everything Has Changed', I am EXTREMELY sorry—that's taking a bit longer than I had hoped. *winces* However, when I'm going through writing difficulties, I tend to write random one-shots or, in this case, 5/1 stories. This story, however, will not be updated regularly, but will only be updated when amusement strikes. That doesn't mean that you can't fave/follow/review, though. I promise I'll finish this story in less than three to four months. XD That is, depending on my mood. *sighs* I am SUCH the mood writer! Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy! I. You Have Little Faith**

Ahsoka was surprised to see her master still at the bridge where she had left him.

She was refreshed after a quick nap that she was allowed that day—and was eager to find something to do to keep her mind off of the causalities of battle.

As Ahsoka walked closer to Anakin, she could make out bruise colored circles underneath his bright eyes, tired lines marking his face, and she was fairly sure that she could detect a yawn _just_ about to come out of his mouth.

"You're still awake?" Ahsoka asked at last. Anakin looked down at the young girl and he nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Why? You look exhausted." Ahsoka noted as he let out a tremendous yawn.

"_Someone's_ got to stay on duty." Anakin scowled indignantly, obviously unhappy with the arrangement.

Ahsoka crossed her arms with a small smile. "You could've asked me, you know." She said. "I can take your place for a short amount of time."

"Ha." Anakin muttered sarcastically, running a hand through his hair. "And find the entire place in chaos? I'd like to come back to Coruscant _without_ a headache, thank you very much."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Her master was just _so _dramatic sometimes. Would she, Ahsoka Tano, cause _any_ trouble at the bridge?

"Don't look at me like that. Remember what you did last time when I left you here?" Anakin asked at Ahsoka's pointed look.

Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened and she snapped, "You mess up _one time_…it wasn't like I was _trying_ to cause any trouble!"

"Right." Anakin said sarcastically, turning his back on Ahsoka.

The young Togruta girl twisted her lips into a determined scowl and she grabbed his arm. "If you don't go get some rest, then I'll personally call Master Kenobi and get him to _force_ you into getting rest. Which would you rather prefer?"

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka. "_No_, you _will not_ get Obi-wan. He's as busy as it is." He muttered.

"Oh, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind ordering you to go to your quarters." Ahsoka said sweetly and couldn't help but to giggle at the thought.

She could see it now—small Anakin Skywalker pouting as Master Kenobi orders him to sleep.

"_No._ Go bother someone else who will actually _listen_." Anakin said indignantly. Ahsoka folded her hands behind her back as she watched her master yawn again.

"It wouldn't kill you to get _some_ sleep." Ahsoka told him quietly as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "I'll take it from here and I promise I won't start anything."

Anakin looked down at the girl and she gave him the widest, most innocent look that she can possibly muster.

It wasn't that hard—Ahsoka truly was concerned if her master would overwork himself. He may be the Chosen One, but he wasn't exactly a robot.

_Well, he sort of already has the arm…_Ahsoka bit down a snicker and concentrated herself back to the task at hand.

Anakin was looking Ahsoka up and down, as though wondering if she was being entirely truthful or not.

"Rex is here, too! He'll make sure I won't do anything stupid." Ahsoka wheedled. "And if I _do_ mess up, I'll call you."

Anakin paused and then he gave her a tight nod. "You better wake me up if something goes wrong, though. I don't care if it's something small or stupid—the second this backfires, you call me _right away._" He said.

Ahsoka smiled. She could tell that her master was trying _so _hard to look unhappy with the arrangement, but relief showed through Anakin's eyes.

"Right, then. Off with you, Master!" Ahsoka grinned cheerfully and gave him a little push towards the doors.

"Remember, if _anything_ happens—" Anakin started but Ahsoka waved her hand carelessly. "I know, I know, I'll call you!" She chirped and with a tiny eye-roll, Anakin disappeared from the bridge.

•◊•

"Master, wake up!" Ahsoka shook Anakin gently from his bed. "We're about to—"

Anakin's eyes fluttered open and upon realizing that it was his apprentice peering down at him, he violently kicked the blankets away and yelled, "I _knew_ you couldn't watch the bridge!"

Ahsoka frowned, puzzled, and then she shook her head. "No, Master, I meant—"

"I should have known—you are _way_ too young to look after a bunch of troopers! I shouldn't have let you off like that—" Anakin rubbed his brow.

Ahsoka blinked and opened her mouth to defend herself. "Master, you're getting it all wrong. N—"

"_I'm _getting it all wrong? You think you can tell that to me now? What went wrong? Is the ship damaged? Are troopers hurt? Force, say something, Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled.

Ahsoka glared up at her master and crossed her arms. "I _would_ speak, if you _let_ me." She said, clearly annoyed. "Firstly, there isn't _anything_ wrong. The ship isn't damaged, and no one got injured except for _me_."

Anakin frowned. "Oh, that's good—wait, how are you injured? I don't see any sign of physical—" It took him a minute to realize what the Togruta was trying to point out.

"_Oh…_" He mumbled. "You meant that I…_oh._"

"So you _do_ have a brain," Ahsoka scoffed. "It's a miracle!"

Anakin smiled guiltily at her. "Um…sorry?" He tried, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have little faith, Master." Ahsoka said, turning her chin up to the ceiling. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

"Oh, come on, Snips! You can't blame me for—yeah, you can." Anakin added hastily as she shot him a murderous glare.

"That's better." Ahsoka said stiffly and pretended to examine her nails. "The only reason why I bothered to wake you up is because we just entered Coruscant and I thought that you'd like to know."

"Oh." Anakin said shortly.

"Yeah, _oh._" Ahsoka replied smarmily. "Next time, I'll tell Rexter to wake you up or something, since you so _obviously_ don't want someone as young and inexperienced as _me_ disturbing you."

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Anakin hissed as Ahsoka walked out of his quarters.

When Ahsoka had rounded the corner of a hallway, she heard the sounds of boots running her way. She turned around with crossed arms and a smug smile.

"What do you say, Master?" She asked Anakin in a honeyed voice. "You hurt my feelings."

Anakin stared at Ahsoka and muttered a couple words that faintly resembled the words 'I'm sorry'.

"I didn't hear you!" Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry." Anakin mumbled.

"One more time?"

Anakin shot Ahsoka an icy look but she didn't waver. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course I am. Now, as I've said before—I don't think I heard your apology correctly. Can you repeat it?" Ahsoka asked, tugging at her Padawan braid innocently.

Anakin uttered a small sigh and said clearly, "I am sorry."

"Good boy!" Ahsoka grinned and clapped her hands, delighted. "I forgive you!"

"Did you just say 'good boy' to me?" Anakin grumbled as they walked through the hallways together.

"Mmm…maybe I did." Ahsoka answered with a wide smile.

Anakin shook his head, a small smirk on his face. "Don't call me that again."

"So I'm stuck with 'Skyguy'?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. You're stuck with Skyguy."

"Just what I wanted to hear."

**A/N: I know, I know, it's a rather cheesy ending, but I found it cute. XD Plus, I really do love Snips and Skyguy. Oh, and if my format here looks a bit funny, it's because I'm just doing the A/Ns right out of my Microsoft Word. My Google Chrome is being mean to me and it won't let me press the 'enter' button without deleting EVERYTHING I WROTE and replacing it with lines of URL…if anyone knows a possible solution to that, PLEASE tell me. This has been going on for a while now and I'd like to stop it. -_-**

**Ahsoka: Oh, yeah, just keep talking. What am I, chopped liver? **

**Me: Sorry! **

**Ahsoka: You've been neglecting your rants, too. Tsk, tsk, I'm disappointed in you!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I've been watching too many shows and homework and studying…**

**Ahsoka: YOU WATCH OTHER SHOWS?! IT'S A MIRACLE!**

**Me: …**

**Ahsoka: Sorry, not sorry, you have a rather…narrowed variety of fandoms. **

**Me: Until now. **

**Ahsoka: Yes, until now. **

**Me: SHERLOCK AND DOCTOR WHO FOREVER! **

**Ahsoka: …O.O" **

**Me: I HATE STEVEN MOFFAT! HE'S SOOO EVIL! AND NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOR TWO YEARS FOR THE NEW SEASON OF SHERLOCK?! WHY DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS FANDOM?! *grabs Ahsoka by the shoulders and shakes her violently* WHY?! **

**Ahsoka: Let go of me! **

**Me: *lets go of Ahsoka and begins sobbing* I'm sorry…Moffat has left me in a sobbing mess…he can join the other dreadful, feeling-breaking writers and producers in the sad place of my Mind Palace. **

**Ahsoka: *pats my shoulder* There, there…still mad at Filoni and Lucas? **

**Me: What do you think? *sniffs* **

**Ahsoka: I know, I know. **

**Me: *wipes at eyes* Anyways, before I lose it again—this chapter takes place in the earliest episodes of season one of the Clone Wars…**

**Ahsoka: Wait for it…wait for it…**

**Me: *bursts into tears and begins wailing loudly* **

**Anakin: Oh, for Force's sake—review, give feedback, and no hate! **

**Ahsoka: Where were you?! I was playing therapist for Caroline this entire time!**

**Anakin: *whistles innocently* **

**Ahsoka: You did this on PURPOSE! **

**Anakin: *doesn't make eye-contact* **

**Ahsoka: YOU—*swear angrily in a different language and pounces on Anakin* **

**Me: *looks up, confused* Are they done already? *looks at laptop* Oh, so they are. **

**Ahsoka: *in background* I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!**

**Me: *winces* Uh-oh…um…bye, everyone! 'Till next time! :)**


	2. You Smell Like Oil, Skyguy

**Hello, everyone! Back again with another chapter of this [5/1] story! Thank you for the faves/follows! Since I have a long weekend, I *might* be able to write a bit more than usual. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to update several of my stories. XD However, many thanks to those who reviewed/fave/followed, it means a bunch! II. You Smell Like Oil, Skyguy**

When Ahsoka woke up in her quarters, she didn't expect to find her master's bed empty. She frowned, gently pushing the blankets off herself.

Ahsoka slipped on her boots and opened the door. It wasn't that it was unusual for Anakin to not come back by morning—sometimes he'd be running what he called 'errands', or he'd be up early and spending time with Senator Admidala.

However, Anakin always, always, _always_ popped in at least _once_ came into their quarters, no matter what.

Ahsoka frowned and sat down on her master's bed. She cautiously leaned in towards his pillow and took a small sniff. She didn't really know how to describe how she knew how Anakin smelled, or what he really did smell like…she sort of knew from being around him most of her time, she supposed.

When Ahsoka lifted her head from the pillow, she shook her head. Her master had _not at all_ come into their room last night. If he did, the smell of him on the bed would be at least a couple_ whiffs_ fresher.

She froze and looked down at the pillow uneasily. Did something happen to her master? Was he alright? Did he get hurt?

Ahsoka jumped up to her feet and ran out the door frantically. Sure, her master had a habit in appearing late, but at the same time, he had a reputation for getting hurt and therefore making frequent trips to the healer's wing.

She tried for her comlink as she headed down the halls. "Master, come in." She said. "Anakin?"

When no reply came, Ahsoka muttered a curse under her breath and hurried to the mess hall, hoping to find him calmly eating breakfast.

However, there was absolutely no one in the mess except for a couple of younglings and older Jedi masters.

Ahsoka shook her head and ran back out of the doors. Where would he be?

He _could_ be in the training room—no, he wouldn't. He never trained this early in the morning.

He _could_ be in the Archives—no, he wouldn't. When was the last time he ever bothered to read something?

He _could_ be talking to Master Kenobi—but that would lead Ahsoka into an entirely new mission in finding the older man. Frankly, Ahsoka wasn't up to a wild goose chase.

Suddenly, it dawned to her. There was _one_ place where Ahsoka _knew_ Anakin would be in whatever mood he was in.

She ran for the hanger.

•◊•

Ahsoka headed down the metallic hanger quietly, only stopping to nod at a couple of troopers or waving to one of her friends.

The hanger was alive and busy with activity. Echoes of the voices of troopers bounced off the walls and the sound of astromech droids moving across the floor buzzed throughout the entire hanger.

The smell of oil and metal was heavy but it was cheerful enough. After all, her master _loved_ the hanger.

Ahsoka stopped shortly in front of her master's fighter and looked down slowly. She caught sight of a familiar pair of leather boots. The girl smiled and she crouched down.

She could see Anakin's head underneath the ship, a tool in his hand. Ahsoka let out a small laugh and shook her head. Of course—he had fallen asleep trying to do…whatever with his fighter.

Ahsoka gripped Anakin's ankle and carefully dragged him out. His face was streaked with machine oil and sweat, which didn't exactly look flattering for him.

"Wake up, Master." She shook Anakin's shoulder lightly. "I think you've spent enough 'alone time' with the fighter, don't you think?"

Anakin's lips parted and he uttered a low moan as he sat up slowly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Master." Ahsoka giggled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wha'?" Anakin mumbled dazedly in response. He glanced around the hanger and grunted, "Back is sore."

"Of course it's sore, dummy. That's what you get for sleeping underneath your pilot." Ahsoka replied lightly.

"Fair enough." Anakin grumbled, reluctantly standing up. He blinked several times, as though he was trying to adjust to the brightness and yawned.

"I'm starving. You want some breakfast or something, Snips? Afterwards, we can go light saber sparring if you'd like." Anakin said, walking off with his usual spirited walk.

Ahsoka crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose. "Um, Master? Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

Anakin stopped and paused. He narrowed his eyes into a fixed point for a full minute and then straightened, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think I've forgotten anything." He replied cheerfully.

Ahsoka resisted the urge to sigh but instead continued patiently, "Anything at all?"

Anakin shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of."

Ahsoka smacked her forehead with a hand and mumbled, "You should take a shower."

The older man frowned. "Why?" He asked defensively.

Ahsoka looked back up and gave him a dry smile. "You smell like oil, Skyguy."

**A/N: Of course he smells like oil. What'd you expect from a guy who slept underneath his fighter? **

**Ahsoka: …that sounded SO awkward. **

**Me: *pauses* Funny how when you say things in your head, it SOUNDS fine…**

**Ahsoka: #DoctorWho**

**Me: YES, YOU GOT THE REFRENCE!**

**Anakin: Will you shut up about it? PLEASE!**

**Me: No! **

**Anakin: *glares at me* Pond. **

**Me: *face pales* NOOOO! NOOO!**

**Anakin: Ahsoka! **

**Ahsoka: What?! **

**Anakin: She's having a feeling again! It's your turn!**

**Ahsoka: What?! No, last time, you left me with her!**

**Anakin: Sorry, not sorry, but if I hear ONE MORE WORD about Doctor Who or Sherlock, I will BLOW UP!**

**Ahsoka: Oh, please, blow up right now. I'd love to see the blood and guts. **

**Anakin: Shut up. **

**Ahsoka: MAKE ME. **

**Me: POND! GET BACK IN THE TARDIS! *cries quietly* **

**Anakin: *in a sing-song voice* Don't forget—JUMP, SHERLOCK, JUMP! **

**Me: NOOOO! YOU MONSTER! *punches Anakin furiously* **

**Anakin: I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Ahsoka: *sighs* Please review, give feedback, no hate! 'Till next time!**


	3. I am Not a Teddy Bear!

**Hello, everyone! Back with a new installment of this story! This part is inspired by a certain guest reviewer—thank you so much, dear, for giving me this idea. Warning—I was feeling a bit angsty, however, while writing this, (I was watching Star Trek: Into Darkness and wanted to begin crying when I saw Khan. Sherlock. Khan. Sherlock. Khan. SHERLOCK, YOU ARE HIGH, GO FIND JOHN! I've been obsessed with the BBC show Sherlock, so it broke my heart to see him act in this way…! :'() Plus, seeing Jim 'die' was another emotional roller coaster of feels. :'( **

**However, it won't get as angsty towards the end…you'll see. Enjoy! III. I Am Not A Teddy Bear!**

"How is he?" Ahsoka asked the medical bot worriedly.

"His condition is no longer critical. He will be awake in an hour." The medical bot replied, walking mechanically away.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to her master's bedside. Anakin's eyes were closed and he still had dozens of cuts all over his neck and his arms, but besides that, Ahsoka was relieved to hear that her master would make it out alive.

•◊•

It had all started when the pair went down to Rodia to investigate a potentially harmful black market.

Of course, besides the fact that several Rodians were friendly with the Republic, the majority of the population was not, which was exactly why the Council had warned them to not reveal themselves as Jedi.

Knowing Anakin, that plan went straight out the window as the situation became harder and harder to crawl out of.

"What are your clients for this place exactly?" Anakin had asked a marketer casually. "Surely, there's several big customers that you have, right?"

"Why'd you want to know? You're not from here." The Rodian replied, his eyes flickering up and down Anakin's figure suspiciously.

"I'm just from around. My sister here and I are looking for a potential occupation in the business." Anakin claimed in a neutral tone.

At the time, Ahsoka didn't find the discussion all that threatening until she felt someone try to grab ahold of her hip.

"Hey!" Ahsoka shouted indignantly as a young child began to tug at her light saber.

"Ooh!" The Rodian proclaimed, flicking it on. "Momma, what does this do?"

The entire marketplace went silent and all eyes were on them.

"They're the Jedi!" The marketer yelped, jumping away.

Anakin gritted his teeth and he growled in a low voice, "You are all selling weapons to the Separatists and planning on developing some on your own."

"Kill them!" A voice screeched and Ahsoka ducked to the ground as all hell broke loose. She grabbed the child's foot and yanked her light saber away from his hands. "Sorry, not sorry." She muttered and stood back up by her master's side.

"Ahsoka, we have to split up! I'll meet you at the shuttle!" Anakin had yelled over the din of the gunshots.

"Got it!" Ahsoka deflected a bullet and then ran down the narrow aisle of propped-up shops.

She had stopped right in front of the shuttle's doors when she heard Anakin cry out loud. Chills ran up her spine and Ahsoka whirled around.

"Master!" She yelled, running back towards the marketplace. "Master, can you hear me?"

It didn't take her too long to find Anakin. There was a large crowd gathered around him and judging from the sounds of punches being thrown and agonized moans, Anakin was trying his best to defend himself.

"Move!" Ahsoka shouted angrily, shoving a couple Rodians away.

She could feel the stinging sensation of blood dripping down her arm as several marketers raked sharp objects of her skin, but she didn't stop moving.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka gasped when she saw her master on the ground. His eyes were fluttering and beads of blood scattered around his neck. She could spot dark, red _human_ blood drenching the ground that undoubtedly came from Anakin.

Ahsoka was aware that the crowd was pushing them in, screaming murderously for more bloodshed.

"Lost m' light saber…" Anakin mumbled as Ahsoka tried desperately to gather him from the floor. "Got knocked out of m' hand…"

"It's okay, I'll find it." Ahsoka replied steadily.

"Obi-wan's…gonna get mad…"

Ahsoka bit her lip and continued, "He won't get mad."

She felt the butt of a gun dig into her back and filled with sudden fury, Ahsoka turned and kicked her attacker in the face. She closed her eyes and with the help of the Force, managed to push several of the Rodians down.

"Come on!" Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's arm and forced him up his feet. She winced at the sound of her master letting out a sharp cry but continued to drag him across the streets.

"Duck your head!" Ahsoka commanded as bullets whizzed past them. "We're almost there!"

She could see the shuttle—it was only a couple feet away. Ahsoka had started to panic—she was absolutely sure that her master was in immense pain and was probably most definitely going to go into shock.

"Master, you still with me?" Ahsoka asked, looking over her shoulder to see if their pursuers were catching up.

"Yes," Anakin had gasped. "Ahsoka, stop."

"What?"

"Stop running."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "But they'll catch up to us!"

"Ahsoka, I can't walk." Anakin groaned, digging his nails into Ahsoka's shoulder. "Just go on by yourself. I'll…think of s—" He cut himself off with a cry and stumbled to the ground.

Ahsoka was shaking her head wildly. "No, no, no, _no_, Anakin, you are _not_ going to stop here just because you can't _walk!_"

She grabbed onto her master's hand and crouched down next to him. "Look at me," she said in a low voice. "You are Anakin Skywalker, and I'll never forgive you if you force me to leave you here."

Anakin gave a small chuckle and he weakly squeezed Ahsoka's hand back. "C'mon, Snips…do me a favor, huh?"

Ahsoka set her face into a scowl and shouted, "You are going to stand _up_ and _walk_ back to the shuttle with me!"

"Can't."

Ahsoka placed a hand on her master's back and began to lift him into a sitting position. She could hear the shouts of the Rodians now, and panic was beginning to rise in her chest. Still, she forced herself to remain calm.

"Master, you've taught me to never give up or let a man behind. Especially if that man is a good friend." She looked at him right in the eye. "So don't you _dare_ leave this way."

Ahsoka wasn't quite sure if her master had heard her properly or not, because the next thing he mumbled was, "Ahsoka…if I don't make it, then I want you…to know…that I'm—"

Tears stung Ahsoka's eyes and she hissed, "_No._ You're _not_ going to give up like this. Up we go!" Without a warning, Ahsoka heaved her master up to his feet with all her might.

She felt guilt ripping through herself as Anakin shouted in pain but began to walk in quick steps. It wasn't long before she began to run, dragging Anakin along with her.

"Anakin, hold on." She said desperately as she began to run faster. "We've just got a little ways to go."

Her master hadn't replied.

The shuttle doors opened and Ahsoka gasped, "We need proper medical treatment _now_!"

The doors closed behind her and as Anakin was dragged away, Ahsoka could see the blurry outline of Rex standing over her.

"He'll be okay, little 'un. Get some rest now." She had heard her friend say quietly and in a blink of an eye, darkness consumed her vision.

•◊•

Ahsoka tapped her fingers on the mattress absent-mindedly. She wasn't quite sure how much time had passed, but she was anxious to see her master awaken.

"We found this," Rex said quietly from behind and Ahsoka turned around. "What?" She asked.

"Found his light saber when we went back down there." The captain replied, holding out the familiar hilt. "You said it got knocked out of his hand, right?"

Ahsoka smiled and gratefully took the saber. "How'd you find it?"

"Some sleemo was trying to sell it." Rex pressed his lips together. "We were able to get it before he was able to make any profit, though."

"Thanks, Rexter. I owe you one." Ahsoka grinned.

Rex didn't respond—he just gave her a smile and a nod before continuing, "I'll leave you alone with the general. I'll be outside if you need me."

Ahsoka nodded back and he turned around, walking out of the room.

With a sigh, she sat back down and glanced up at the chronometer. Surely, an hour had passed by now.

"Master," Ahsoka rested her head on the mattress. "Wake up now, please. You've been sleeping for just about forever and even though the med bot says that you're gonna be okay, I need an actual sign from you."

When he didn't so as much even _stir_, Ahsoka let out a sigh and muttered, "I _know_ that you're alive but please just open your eyes for one _second_ so I know you're okay. I don't even care if it's as annoying as a small flick on the arm, just do something. It's a bit strange seeing you look like this."

There was another short silence and Ahsoka continued, "You looked awful, you know? Bleeding and everything—oh, and Rex found your light saber so Master Kenobi won't get mad at you for losing it."

"And you owe me something, you know? If you ever scare me like that again, I will personally murder you and then bring you back to life for doing something as stupid as getting caught in some stupid crowd of Rodians."

Ahsoka shrugged and said, "Not to mention that the Rodians are trying to clean up the blood you left behind—how the heck did you get stuck with all of them, anyways? I mean, come on—you're always bragging that you're…you know, tough." She nudged her master lightly on the shoulder. "You're supposed to be the Hero with No Fear and you can't even stand to see _me_ beating you at a race to the mess."

She brought her hands to her knees and clasped them together. Her eyes closed and she finally said, "You're not supposed to remember this when you wake up, but I was _really_ scared. _You_ even looked scared. And you thought you were gonna die, which is odd, seeing that I would've never thought that you would die in the hands of a bunch of black marketers."

"So, yeah, shoot me—I was worried about you. If you _ever_ actually come _that_ close to giving up again, I…" Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't know what I'd do. People always say such awful things about you sometimes, you know? It's always stuff about you being 'too robotic' and 'inhumane'."

Ahsoka sniffed and wiped at her nose. She looked up and managed a small smile. "But you are the most _humane_ person I've ever met. That's who you are, Anakin Skywalker. Always brave, always funny…always exactly what I need. I wouldn't even mind if you were angry at me right now, because that's how much I wouldn't mind to see you wake up."

She leaned in towards her master and stared down at his face. "So wake _up_ and scold me for being so _attached_, because that's what a master does."

Ahsoka held her breath, expecting Anakin to wake up any minute now.

Instead, her master was as still and as lifeless looking as ever.

Ahsoka sighed and turned back around, crossing her arms and staring at the wall with saddened eyes.

Suddenly, she felt arms being wrapped around her waist and heard a familiar face that yelled, "GOTCHA!"

Ahsoka jumped and turned around to look down at Anakin, who was grinning mischievously. "You know, those were really kind words that you said about me. Do you seriously think like that of me?" He asked.

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open and she stared at him. "You _idiot!_" She shrieked. "You annoying, cocky _idiot!_ You were awake this entire time, weren't you?"

Anakin didn't respond, but simply began laughing.

"Force, if it wasn't for the fact that you were…Force!" Ahsoka screamed. "I hate you!"

"No, you don't." Anakin grinned, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Let go of me!" Ahsoka ordered with a scowl.

"Nope!"

"I'm not your teddy bear!"

"Mm…you are now!" Anakin grinned.

"Commander, are you alr—" Rex stopped short when he saw a rather grumpy Ahsoka Tano and cheerful, awake Anakin Skywalker.

He coughed awkwardly into his fist and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Rex. _This_ moron here just decided that I'm his new teddy bear. Which, by the way, I am _not_." Ahsoka scowled.

"Oh."

"Hi, Rex! No, you're not interrupting anything. How are you?" Anakin asked with a grin.

"I'm fine, sir. And you? You looked pretty roughed up from before." Rex replied.

Anakin waved his hand carelessly. "Eh…flesh wound. Nothing too serious."

"You were saying that you were gonna _die_—" Ahsoka started indignantly but was shortly cut off as her master covered her mouth with a hand. "Not now, teddy bear." He said with a chuckle.

Ahsoka let out an exasperated sigh and that was that.

**A/N: If anyone was curious, I've sort of made Ahsoka's little 'you are the most humane person I've ever met' speech based on John's speech to Sherlock when he was at his gravestone. And some of it was also from when John called Sherlock the wisest and most amazing man he'd ever met in the Empty Hearse…Sherlock's been interfering with my writing. **

**Sherlock: What was that? **

**Me: NO, go back into your own fandom!**

**Sherlock: I'm bored. **

**Me: Go find Jawn or something! *shoves him out of the room* **

**Ahsoka: What was THAT all about? **

**Me: Sherlock. **

**Ahsoka: *groans* Does he HAVE to be in your brain now? I mean, do you KNOW how hard it is, sharing a fridge with him? I'VE FOUND SEVERED HEADS IN THERE!**

**Anakin: I think Sherlock living here is okay. He knows how to shoot a gun. *smiles evilly* **

**Ahsoka: Stop smiling like that. It makes me uncomfortable. **

**Me: Just deal with it. He's fine once you get to know him. **

**Ahsoka: No, he's NOT! I can't be in the same ROOM with him without being deduced or whatever! It's humiliating! **

**Me: That's just who he is. **

**Anakin: Yeah, Snips. He's a psychopath. Deal with it. **

**Sherlock: Do your research. I am a HIGH-FUCTIONING SOCIOPATH! **

**Me: *face palms* Sherlock. Out. Now. **

**Sherlock: Why? John's with Mary. **

**Me: I'm telling you to get out because not all of my readers may know about you. **

**Sherlock: So? **

**Me: *moans* **

**Ahsoka: THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! SEE?! HE'S SO ANNOYING!**

**Sherlock: *stares at Ahsoka* **

**Ahsoka: Oh, Force. Caroline, he's doing that thing again! **

**Me: What thing? **

**Sherlock: Ahsoka—you were supposed to train in light saber combat with fellow Padawans this afternoon, but instead you decided to skip those plans and go into the hanger to work on your fighter, probably to impress your master. When working on your fighter turned into a bad idea, you decided to go into the refresher and wash up any evidence that you've been in the hanger in the first place. However, there must not have been any real cleaning supplies and so you decided to wipe off the oil stains with your cloak. I see that you've been unsuccessful and—**

**Ahsoka: SHUT UP! **

**Anakin: *blinks* Ahsoka, you skipped class? **

**Ahsoka: *silent* **

**Sherlock: Am I wrong? **

**Ahsoka: *face palms* **

**Me: …**

**Sherlock: That should be a proper introduction. **

**Me: …**

**Sherlock: *turns to readers* Baker Street. Come at once if convenient. **

**Me: Leave. Go shoot a wall or something. **

**Sherlock: *shrugs and walks away* **

**Anakin: …you skipped class? **

**Ahsoka: PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE FEEDBACK, AND NO HATE COMMENTS!**

**Anakin: Wait, YOU SKIPPED CLASS! **


	4. I Can't See!

**Hello, everyone! The 'enter' button on my laptop is finally working again so the format won't look funky, thank the Force! **

**Anyways, big warning-THIS IS ONE OF THE SHORTEST CHAPTERS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE. **

**As a picky writer, I tend to enjoy writing chapters that are at least 1,700 words long...this chapter is about 1,028 so it's definitely not satisfactory for me. :/ I know, I know, it's all about the quality, not the quantity, but sometimes I want to see how much I can endure when it comes to writing. Don't get me wrong-I love writing as much as the next writer does, but I would see writers who can write a 5,000 word chapter perfectly without struggling or breaking a sweat, and I envy that SO much. **

**Only time I can actually manage a 3,000 chapter is when I'm in what I call a 'writing streak', (which takes place in the middle of the night or so,) NOT stressed out about schoolwork, (can't wait for the summer so I can write all day,) and TOTALLY free of distractions. **

**So...during the school year, especially this close to the end of the quarter, I tend to get lazy and not as focused in my writing as I usually am. :/ Summer...gosh, can't you come sooner? I love school and everything, but I just hate the fact that I have to get up early, do too much homework, have to deal with too many tests and assignments, and of course, not writing as much as I used to. *sighs* **

**But ya'll don't want to listen to that boring, stressful, stuff, right? Thankfully not, 'cause I can rant for QUITE some time. XD **

**Please read on! :) **

**IV. I Can't See!**

Ahsoka was surprised to see her master still asleep when she returned from her trip to the Archives. Five and a half hours had passed and this was undoubtedly the _longest_ nap Anakin Skywalker had _ever_ taken.

Ahsoka glanced at the chronometer and swore under her breath. Not to mention that they were supposed to be at the hanger in _fifteen_ _minutes_.

"Master, wake up! We're gonna be late!" Ahsoka said frantically, tossing her data pad on the bed. She shook Anakin by the shoulder.

"Come on! Master Kenobi will kill us if we're late again!"

"Ten more minutes…" Anakin mumbled sleepily into his pillow.

"No, _not_ ten more minutes! We need to go _now!_" Ahsoka shrieked, yanking the covers off of Anakin's bed.

"Hey…!" Anakin groaned but didn't bother pulling the covers back. Instead, his arm limply dangled over the mattress and Ahsoka sighed in annoyance.

"Do _you_ want to get another lecture from Master Kenobi about our tardiness? I'm certainly not in the mood, and I'm _not_ going to get into trouble because you can't get your lazy butt out of bed!" Ahsoka shrieked.

Anakin simply rolled away from Ahsoka, covering an ear with the pillow.

"That's _it!_" Ahsoka yelled, sitting next to Anakin on the bed. "Do you _want_ me to stay here and scream? 'Cause I _will!_"

To make a point, Ahsoka unhooked the light saber hilt from her belt and held it above her master's face. "D'you see this, Master? Maybe I'll just _accidentally_ activate it and oh, I don't know…behead you for making us late for the _hundredth _time in a row!" She continued indignantly.

Anakin yawned, obviously unimpressed and sank deeper into the mattress.

"You're _ignoring _me, now?!" Ahsoka screamed, tossing her light saber into the air and catching it. "It's swinging right above your head, Master! Don't you dare act like this, because I will make _sure_ that you get hurt! I am _tired_ of having to wake you up all the time!"

"Shut up, Snips." Anakin mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"_Don't tell me to shut up!_" Ahsoka tossed her light saber in the air out of frustration and, too late, it landed on her master's poor face.

"_Ow!_" Anakin cried out, sitting up immediately. He had his hands over his eyes and nose and Ahsoka froze.

"Oh, my Force." She whispered, shocked, her hand over her mouth. "Master, are you okay? I just…oh, my Force!"

"Ahsoka…" Anakin whimpered, his hands still on his face. "Ahsoka, I think I need help."

Ahsoka's heart sank and she scooted closer to him. "What's wrong? Are you really hurt?" She asked panically.

"Ahsoka…I can't see." Anakin whispered. "I can't see anything."

Ahsoka's heart stopped for a second and she swallowed. Her master couldn't see?

_What had she done?!_

"Take off your hands and try to open your eyes." She said shakily.

Anakin's hands slid down his face and his eyes were open, but there was something about them that seemed vacant…and empty.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out, devastated. "Master, I'm so sorry! You really can't see anything?"

"No, Snips." Anakin's voice was emotionless and quiet, and guilt washed over the young girl all over again.

"The healers can help, right? You can see soon, and if not, I'm sure we can do something about it!" Ahsoka said hopefully.

"It won't be the same. Ahsoka, I can't see anything." Anakin whispered.

Ahsoka brought her knees to her chest and rocked herself back and forth, tears sliding down her cheeks in shame. It was all her fault—everything was her fault, and it was all because she was frustrated with waking up her master.

All her fault, all her fault, all her fault…

"Master, I'm so sorry." Ahsoka sniffed, rubbing her own eyes with a hand. "I didn't think that I'd hurt you. Please don't be upset with me. I was so stupid."

"I'm not upset with you, Ahsoka." Anakin said in the same, flat tone. "I guess I'm just a bit disappointed."

Ahsoka's heart sank even deeper and at last, she wrapped her arms around her master's waist and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I'll try and fix this, I promise. I won't ever get mad at you for sleeping in ever again! I swear!" She cried.

"Really?" Ahsoka froze, surprised to find amusement in her master's voice. "You really won't get mad at me if I was suddenly blinded from your light saber?"

Ahsoka slowly brought her head up to find Anakin's eyes blinking, and sure enough, _seeing_.

"You liar!" Ahsoka yelled, jumping off the bed. "You…ugh! You were faking it, weren't you?"

"Were you really that sorry, Snips? I'm touched, I really am." Anakin laughed.

Ahsoka stared at her master's face as he continued to chuckle at her gullible character.

"I can't believe you fell for that! It's one of the oldest tricks in the book," Anakin grinned, shaking his head and obviously proud of his petty achievement. "I didn't think you'd be actually naïve enough to actually believe me."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and finally asked innocently, "But are you feeling okay, anyways? A light saber hilt to the face is probably painful."

Anakin winced. "Yeah, it actually sort of hurt. My nose doesn't feel right so I might have to do something at one point later today. Why?" He asked timidly at Ahsoka's sweet smile.

It was a bit _too_ sweet and _too _wide.

•◊•

"Why are you two late _again?_" Obi-wan asked, turning around to the approaching footsteps in the hanger.

Instead, he came face-to-face with his former apprentice, holding a bloodied nose and a napkin. Obi-wan blinked in surprise and looked down at Ahsoka, who was whistling innocently, her hands at her hips.

"What happened to _you_?" He asked Anakin. "You look—"

"Awful, I know." Anakin replied, his voice thick from the nose bleed. "Ahsoka doesn't know how to take a joke."

"Do you want me to punch you again? Maybe I really will punch you in the eye this time." Ahsoka said loftily.

Anakin's face paled, if more than usual. "No, I'm fine." Was his quick answer.

"Good. That's just what I thought."

**A/N: Poor Anakin...he deserved it, though...pulling a prank on Ahsoka like that. **

**Anakin: *sniffs, holding nose* You think this is okay? It-owww...**

**Ahsoka: YOU DESERVED IT! YOU PRETENDED THAT YOU WERE BLIND! **

**Anakin: Well, you kept screaming at me! Do you KNOW how stressful my life is? **

**Ahsoka: *snorts* Oh, please. You have it easy. Being the apprentice of the so-called 'Chosen One'...now THAT is hard. **

**Anakin: Have you ever TRAINED under Obi-wan? I KNOW what 'hard-core training' is. **

**Me: Well, you two should be GRATEFUL! At least you don't have to deal with SCHOOL all the time! All this rubbish about high school is driving me up the wall! **

**Anakin: Well, do you have to teach a hyperactive teenager? Or lead over a thousand troopers? I don't think so! **

**Ahsoka: Well, you guys BOTH have NO idea how stressful-**

**Everyone: *breaks into argument* **

**Obi-wan: *walks in, sees commotion and begins to walk back out* **

**Me: OBI-WAN!**

**Obi-wan: *stops mid-step and sighs* What now?**

**Me: Who is under more stress-a girl who's trying to control her life with school, drama, and writing, or a MAN dealing with a girl who's basically like a little sister? **

**Obi-wan: ...this is another one of your fights, isn't it? **

**Anakin: Isn't it obvious? **

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Different people have different limits of stress. **

**Me: ...so, do I win? **

**Obi-wan: ...no, you don't. **

**Anakin: HA!**

**Obi-wan: You don't win, either. **

**Anakin: Aww...who's side are you on?! **

**Obi-wan: I'm...neutral. **

**Anakin: *muttering* Says the man who doesn't believe in neutral. **

**Obi-wan: *rolls eyes* **

**Me: ...who wants to do the review notice? **

**Anakin: I volunteer Obi-wan as tribute. **

**Me: Wrong fandom. That's the Hunger Games. **

**Anakin: Sounds interesting. XD FIGHT TO THE DEATH! **

**Me: -_- **

**Anakin: *yelling at TV* KATNISS, YOU IDIOT! STOP CRYING, GET UP, AND KILL THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED RUE!**

**Everyone but Anakin: O.O" *inches slowly away from Anakin* **

**Anakin: I TOLD YOU TO MOVE, KATNISS! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! AVENGE RUE'S DEATH! **

**Me: ...Obi-wan? **

**Obi-wan: Er...yeah, that's right. Please review, give feedback, no hate-**

**Anakin: YES! SHE FINALLY STOOD UP! **

**Me: *facepalm* And on that note, goodbye, everyone! 'Till next time! :)**


	5. Your Fault for Getting Drunk

**Why, hello again, everyone! Back with a new chapter, thank goodness! I'VE NOW UPDATED THIS STORY! I feel that I haven't been updating my stories or writing as much lately-too much schoolwork, too much stress, too much work, and too much fangirling. Eh, never mind, scratch that last bit-there isn't such thing as too much fangirling, now, is there? No, I've just become obsessed with other shows such as Merlin, Sherlock, and Doctor Who. **

**Yup, BBC is ruining my life. However, as always, my love for the Clone Wars has not wavered. :) **

* * *

**V. Your Fault for Getting Drunk**

Ahsoka stepped into her quarters, kicking off her boots carelessly and later throwing them neatly against the wall. She yawned sleepily—it had been a long night and she was beyond exhausted.

She flopped herself into bed and tugged at the covers so that they'd be covering her head.

Everyone was in a celebrating mood—another victory had been won, and it just wasn't any old victory.

A great number of victories were being won all over the galaxy—it was almost as though the Force was in their favor today. A group of rookies from Kamino were able to take over a base—on their first day, might she add—several senators won over many more debates, and other battle victories were won on the field.

Of course, Anakin Skywalker was amongst the group of generals who were able to come home with a victory.

Ahsoka was happy—she hadn't seen her master in quite some time and was looking forward to having his company again. Despite the fact that Anakin was an _annoying, cocky jerk_, Ahsoka was fond of him all the same. Even Master Kenobi labeled them as 'bound at the hip', which made the young Togruta feel great cheer at thinking about.

She snuggled deeper underneath the blankets—where was her master, though? She thought that Anakin would have been in the Temple by now. Ahsoka had seen several other of the Jedi Knights and Masters coming home.

Ahsoka paused in anxiety for a moment, and then shrugged the uneasiness away. Perhaps he was catching with some old friends, or was out in the hanger again.

Another yawn escaped Ahsoka's mouth and she closed her eyes tiredly. She would find her master as soon as she would get some sleep.

•◊•

Ahsoka was cursing her master's name the second she woke up.

Anakin Skywalker was _not in their quarters_ and it was a little over nine thirty in the morning. He had never come home this late.

Grumbling, she tugged on her cloak, shoved on her boots, and stormed out of the door in fury.

"This is _it_, I am _not_ going on any more wild _goose chases_!" She muttered indignantly under her breath as she walked around the streets.

She made a quick turn and cried out as she smashed into a familiar figure—no, make that _three_ familiar figures.

"Rex? Master Kenobi? What are you two doing—oh, you have got to be _kidding _me!" Ahsoka growled when she spotted her master being carried between the two older men.

"I wish I were, Ahsoka." Master Kenobi replied with a small grunt as he shifted Anakin's weight in between Rex and himself.

"What happened? Did he get into a fight?" Ahsoka frowned, already straightening Anakin's back so that the two would be able to carry him better.

"No. Quite the opposite, Commander." Rex answered, his voice mysteriously stoic and calm.

Ahsoka could hear something in Rex's voice—amusement? She turned around to look at the captain—sure enough, he looked as though he was trying his best not to burst into laughter.

"What Rex is trying to say is that Anakin decided to…have a bit more fun than what was considered comfortable." Master Kenobi said with an exasperated sigh.

"Which means…?" Ahsoka wheedled.

"He drank with us." Rex stated matter-of-factly. "We were having just a couple of shots and, well…the general doesn't drink _too_ much, does he?"

"The Jedi don't take pleasure in consuming alcohol, no." Master Kenobi nodded.

Rex grimaced. "Well, that explains _that_." He said, gesturing to Anakin's unconscious state.

Ahsoka bit back a moan of annoyance and shook her head. "Typical." She muttered. "He never did know when to stop having fun."

"Well, you catch on fast enough." Master Kenobi commented with a small smile on his face.

"Two and a half years of training under his teaching? I think I know him well." Ahsoka grinned.

•◊•

Ahsoka was re-making her bed for the third time in a row when she heard an audible moan coming from her master's mouth on the opposite bunk.

She turned her head quickly over to Anakin and sure enough, he was blinking his eyes lazily.

"Where'm I?" He mumbled, struggling to sit up.

"In our quarters," Ahsoka replied cheerfully. "Boy, you look like a mess."

Anakin moaned again and he ran a hand through his hair miserably. "Head hurts," he complained. "And I'm seeing things funny."

"That's your fault for getting drunk." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, standing up and reaching for the small bottle of tablets on the night stand.

"Drunk? I didn't get—whoa." Anakin paused, and with a couple of frantic blinks, he shook his head and laid himself back on the bed.

"I was drunk," he concluded half-heartedly.

"Yes, you were. You owe Rex and Master Kenobi yet _again_." Ahsoka grinned, opening the bottle. "I feel really bad for them, you know. You're always getting into trouble."

She let out a small giggle and turned around. "Alright, Master, open up." She said pleasantly.

Ahsoka walked over to Anakin and then sighed.

Of course, he had went back to sleep. Ahsoka sighed and put the medicine back on the night stand. She put her hands on her hips and she yelled, "Wake up!"

Anakin startled and covered his ears. "Do you think you could whisper?" He asked sluggishly.

"Not really!" Ahsoka shouted with a smile.

Anakin moaned and stuffed his face into the pillow. "Lemme go back to sleep, Snips. I'll be up in a while." He murmured.

"Medicine first. Your fault that you got drunk, remember?" Ahsoka replied without any sympathy.

Anakin yawned and closed his eyes.

Ahsoka sighed and flicked him on the cheek. "You have to stay awake." She snapped at his annoyed expression.

"But Snips," Anakin moaned as Ahsoka sat him back up.

"No buts, it's your fault, not mine!" She replied with a shrug and her master opened his mouth reluctantly as she held up the medicine.

She slipped the small tablet inside and grinned. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" She asked.

There wasn't any other reply—Anakin had slipped back into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this probably isn't my best chapter-so sorry about that. I was really excited to write this chapter but around the end of this chapter, I was getting really stressed out over some school assignments and I decided to just end the chapter with that. *slaps hands together* And now, I have to get back to writing some stupid history paper...*sobs* I hate schoolwork. **

**Ahsoka: Are you done yet? **

**Me: Shut up, school is sooo hard! Education is important-school's a different matter!**

**Ahsoka: *shrugs* So why are you still writing? Get back to work if it's so important to you. **

**Me: Because I need to finish this! Duh! I'm not going to leave my readers with just a blank A/N!**

**Ahsoka: You've done it loads of times before. **

**Me: But I wanna be consistent! **

**Ahsoka: And yet, you can't work on your school stuff each day for...I dunno, a couple hours? **

**Me: That part is called homework! When it comes to stuff and DUE dates, I have trouble handling it. **

**Ahsoka: You procrastinate too much. **

**Me: Stop bothering me! **

**Ahsoka: No! This is pay back for not writing about me for such a long time!**

**Me: Well, I'm sorry, my head's spinning right now from all the fandoms and business of my life in the real world!**

**Ahsoka: *grumble, grumble* **

**Me: Speaking of which...you have new neighbors. **

**Ahsoka: WHAT?! Who is it NOW? **

**Me: Um-*loud shouts in the background* **

**Ahsoka: *lifts eye-marking* **

**Arthur: MERLIN, YOU IDIOT! **

**Merlin: It's not my fault! **

**Arthur: What part of ****_being quiet_**** do you ****_not_**** understand? **

**Merlin: You weren't quite clear! How am I supposed to know with all those-*makes jabbing motions* gestures? **

**Arthur: You are hopeless. **

**Ahsoka: *mouth drops open* No. **

**Me: Yes. **

**Ahsoka: What? **

**Me: Uh-huh. **

**Ahsoka: GAH! Too many fandoms! WHY?! **

**Me: I thought you'd be okay with it. You're getting along with Sherlock okay now, aren't you? **

**Ahsoka: Yeah, but that was only AFTER I allowed him to keep this HAND in my bedroom. **

**Me: ...oh. Umm...review notice? **

**Ahsoka: Why me? Where's Anakin? **

**Me: Dunno. **

**Ahsoka: Anakin? **

**Anakin: *grumbling* Who the HELL put a FEZ in the fridge? **

**Ahsoka: *blinks* I know that's not Sherlock...he doesn't put hats in the fridge...**

**Sherlock: I do now. **

**Me: AGH! Go away! Ahsoka, review notice NOW!**

**Ahsoka: Uh...review, give feedback, no hate and-**

**The Doctor: Did anyone see a fez? **

**Me: NOOO, GO AWAY, ALL OF YOU!**


	6. And That One Time When

***yawning* Don't ask me why I'm updating this story at 2:51 AM. Just don't. But if I must answer ANY questions, I was feeling bored and annoyed with seeing so many stories not completed that I just went on a total writing frenzy. I have been REALLY lazy these days when it comes down to writing-instead of writing, I just watch Merlin in my spare time because spare time is just so precious to me these days. **

**Even though I'm in winter break, I still have to study and do work and type up a whole ton of research papers and stuff. *groans* School is out to kill me...I'm dreading what high school will be like next year. O.O Or college. **

**Strike that, I'm actually looking forward to college, even though I have about four years left to go, LOL. But then again, you never know your future! *blinks and looks at what I just typed* Wait...why the HECK am I writing about my school plans when I'm supposed to be updating and apologizing for my usual lateness and laziness? *shakes head* This is what I get for staying up till about three in the morning. **

**OOOH, that reminds me of a song-"It's three am, feeling like I just lost a friend..." zzzzz...*snores and conks thyself out***

* * *

**And that One Time When…**

Anakin Skywalker was annoyed—severely and dreadfully annoyed. Where in the _galaxy_ was Ahsoka? She had _promised_ that she'd stand by him in the boring Senate debate—after all, she owed him after covering for her for a prank she pulled on one of the younglings.

Of course, the prank was on accident—Anakin had the sneaking suspicion that it was meant for _him_, but he couldn't help himself, even _if_ Ahsoka annoyed him more than he would care to remember.

Anakin sighed and drummed his fingers impatiently against the wall. It wasn't that he enjoyed seeing Padmé deliver her usual speeches—she always was a good speaker—but listening to the other senators try to counter her words was _exhausting_ to watch.

Anakin glanced at the chronometer—Ahsoka was more than ten minutes late. That wasn't right—_Anakin _was supposed to be the one running late, not her!

He growled quietly in frustration under his breath and crossed his arms. Ahsoka better have a good explanation for turning up late.

•◊•

Anakin didn't hold out for long—thirty minutes into the debate, and Ahsoka _still_ wasn't here!

He sighed and marched into their shared quarters only to find that Ahsoka wasn't in there. He frowned and walked back out. Where _was_ she?

Anakin spun around on his heel and headed for the training room. She probably forgot about it and thought that the two were going to be training today.

"Snips?" Anakin poked his head into the training room. His voice echoed slightly in the empty room and he sighed, retreating from the doorway.

He scratched his head, bewildered. Where would she go?

Anakin pressed down on his comlink and muttered, "Ahsoka, where are you? I can't find you anywhere!"

For several moments, he didn't hear anything. Then, there was a soft voice saying, "Dear, you _know_ the rules—no comlinks are—young one?"

Anakin winced and shut off his comlink—he recognized that voice. It was Master Jocasta Nu, and she overlooked the Archives. If _she_ was the one answering the comlink, then it was obvious enough where Ahsoka would be.

"Oh, Snips…you're gonna get it." Anakin murmured to himself and headed off to find his disobedient Padawan.

•◊•

"Wake up!" Anakin shook Ahsoka's shoulder.

The young Togruta girl made a small moaning noise and adjusted her head on the pillow of her arms.

Anakin rolled his eyes and said, "You're not fooling anyone, Snips. C'mon—you owe me one, remember?"

Ahsoka did not respond.

Anakin stuck his lower lip out in a pout and crossed his arms. How annoying—of course Ahsoka would fall asleep on him.

Traitor.

"If you don't wake up this instant, I'll force you to spend more than a few hours training. And it won't be light saber sparring, mind you." Anakin snapped.

He poked at Ahsoka's shoulder again and when no response came, he poked harder.

"Go away…" Ahsoka mumbled, her voice sluggish from sleep.

"Nope!" Anakin replied, sitting his apprentice up suddenly.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and she grabbed the table in front of her in surprise. "What…?"

"You _really_ decided to ditch me and take a nap in the Archives?" Anakin grumbled, standing up. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's not _my_ fault! I couldn't get _any_ sleep last night because of _you _and your _stupid_ cold!" Ahsoka shot back angrily.

Anakin started, blinking in surprise and quickly recomposed himself. "Who said that you had to stay up all night?" He challenged.

"No one did! It's kind of hard to sleep when you're snoring with a stuffed up nose, though!" Ahsoka yelled. "And you're being such a _hypocrite_! I had to wake you up _loads_ of times, remember? The time you were drunk? Or the time you spent all night working on your fighter? The list goes on and on and on!"

Anakin paused, weighing out the options in his mind and he finally managed with, "No one said you had to wake me up!"

"Well, _I_ _did it anyways_ because if I _didn't_, you'd get into trouble! Repeatedly! You'd be facing _way more_ lectures from Master Kenobi if it hadn't been for _me!_" Ahsoka shouted.

For a moment, their shouts bounced off the walls of the Archives and they both winced as several dirty looks were thrown their way.

"We'll have to talk _outside_." Anakin muttered through gritted teeth.

"Agreed." Ahsoka said in the equally tense voice.

The two stormed outside and the second they were alone, Anakin said, "It's still your fault for sleeping in. What were you doing in the Archives, anyways? You hate studying."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "I was looking for some peace and quiet—don't look at me like that—if you heard yourself snoring, you'd want some silence, too!"

Anakin scowled. "Gee, I feel so loved." He said sarcastically.

"Attachment is forbidden, Master." Ahsoka replied, her voice suddenly light and teasing.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Yup…although, I don't think you can say the same to Senator Admidala." Ahsoka said mischievously.

"What?" Anakin blinked.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Ahsoka laughed. "Unless you _do…" _

"I don't," he said forcefully. "She's just a friend."

"If you say so." Ahsoka shrugged carelessly.

"Why are we talking about this again? We were talking about _you_, not me!" Anakin said, crossing his arms. "Do you have _any _apology for me?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Fine—I am sorry, Master. I truly am sorry for sleeping in and ditching you at the boring debate that you hate _so much_." She said forlornly.

Anakin grinned. "That's better." He smiled.

"And I'm also sorry that you're incredibly _thick. _See ya, Skyguy!" Ahsoka giggled, running off into the hall.

Anakin blinked and looked up. "Wait, _what?_ Snips, come back here!" He yelled and sprinted after her.

* * *

**A/N: zzz...zzz...*snores and rolls over on back* **

**Anakin: ...? **

**Ahsoka: ...? I thought this story was about how I had to wake up Anakin, not us trying to wake up Caroline...? **

**Anakin: Do you think we should just leave her here? **

**Ahsoka: *snorts* Leave her here snoring over her laptop? No, her parents would flip if they found her like this. **

**Anakin: *sighs* I was hoping to avoid this, but...*yells* CAROLINE, WAKE UP! **

**Me: Whoa! *sits up and blinks eyes open* What the HELL was that for? **

**Anakin: You fell asleep. **

**Me: For good reason! **

**Anakin: *shrugs* Aren't you gonna tell us to do the review notice or something? **

**Me: Maybe...can't tell...I think I'm gonna go back to sleep now...zzz...**

**Ahsoka: *slaps my face* WAKE UP! **

**Me: OWWW! Fine! Do the review notice!**

**Ahsoka: Please review, give feedback, and no hate comments! **

**Me: There, done! *goes back to sleeping* **

**Anakin: Hmm...hey, she actually looks normal when she sleeps! For one, she's not blabbing! **

**Ahsoka: Don't be mean, she's not-heeeey, you're right! **

**Anakin: Should we go now? **

**Ahsoka: Yeah...*walks out quietly* **

**Anakin: *heads out and whispers* Bye, everyone!**


End file.
